


Surprise

by Moxn__light



Category: Monsta X (Band), shin hoseok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxn__light/pseuds/Moxn__light
Summary: Hoseok, having gone on business trips, is about to have a pleasant surprise when he returns home a few days later.Relationship : Yeojoo x Shin Hoseok.They've been in a relationship for some time.(English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes ! ;;)





	Surprise

Hoseok, manager of his own company, went on business trips more than 2 weeks ago to Los Angeles, which is a long way from South Korea... And his girlfriend, Yeojoo, hadn't really been happy about his departure. She may have been a little selfish, but spending time away from Hoseok was far too hard for her. It wasn't easy for Hoseok either, but he had no choice. 

Then, after exchanging many kisses on the lips, one last more languorous than the others, Hoseok walked away with his suitcase and disappeared into the crowd of people flooding the airport. 

Yeojoo, for her part, went back to their luxurious apartment that they shared together. This apartment belonged to Hoseok but he had offered her to live with him after 2 months of relationship that could no longer separate from her. He was already addicted to her, from the first meeting and so was she. 

Their love stories were like love at first sight, and were the envy of many people. 

\----------------------

On the days gone by and although Hoseok was far away, he and Yeojoo spent their time on the phone, making face time calls. Hoseok was sewn to his small wooden desk, which seemed to be full of papers and he was holding his phone in his other hand. Yeojoo was on the couch, wearing a nightgown that Hoseok had given her for her birthday. A silk babydoll, dark blue, and slightly transparent at the level of her small chest. The waist was finely surrounded by a ribbon, of the same color. The nightgown fitted Yeojoo perfectly, underlining her beautiful and slender body. His whitish skin was also highlighted.  
Hoseok was then looking at his screen for a long time, being some time to realize that Yeojoo was just wearing a nightie. He pretended to cough and Yeojoo laughed immediately, she already knew how Hoseok would react.

« Am I already having that much effect on you?  You haven't seen everything yet... » 

She said, indeed, through the camera, the man a little older than she is, in front of the camera could only see her naked shoulders, her face and the straps of the nightgown but nothing more. He couldn't say anything but almost choked when this time, Yeojoo pointed the camera from his phone down her neck, then lower, showing her slender and beautiful body, her small round breasts slightly visible through the fabric and then her thighs, almost naked... 

Hoseok then began to put his tongue over his lips and whispered a « Baby.. Stop it and wear something else!» He couldn't afford to get excited before a meeting. He really couldn't but his girlfriend was so naughty.

« Mmh... But i miss you... » She replied.

« I miss you too, more than anything. I honestly can't wait to get home. » Hoseok's eyes shone with excitement, as he pronounced those sentences. 

« When are you coming home? » She asked and she had asked that question many times before.

« In two days, baby. »

Yeojoo frowned slightly on his nose, as a sign of disappointment. She often did that when she was disappointed.

« Two days is a long time.. » When she was acting so adorably, Hoseok felt like he was melting.. He kept telling himself that he was so lucky to have such a perfect girlfriend.

« Damn, you're so cute. Just a little more patience and you'll be rewarded as you should. » Hoseok replied, with a naughty little smile on his lips. The last sentence was full of innuendo and she understood it very well.

« Really daddy? »

« Yes, baby. » Then Hoseok looked at his watch, indicating 2:30 P.M. He had a meeting that was about to start in a few minutes. « Babe, i'm going! I love you so much! » 

He pretended to kiss on the camera, a loving smile approaching his face and Yeojoo gently waved her hand in front of the screen, also making him a little "smack" through the camera and with her finger, she pressed the screen to hang up the phone call. 

Only two more days to wait, only two more days..

\-----------------------

These two days had seemed very slow for Yeojoo, especially the last one. Hoseok had warned her that he should arrive around 3 P.M, but it was already 3:53 P.M...

Yeojoo, lying on the bed, slightly spread her legs and wearing this time an another nightie she had just bought with Hoseok's card and she was really getting impatient. She sighed, wondering if the plane might have been late? Her long, perfectly straight brown hair fell down her shoulders and could no longer wait, so she sent a message to Hoseok.

"I'm waiting for you, i just can't wait to see you."  
She was tapping on the screen before sending the message and after she put her phone down, she seemed to have an idea.  
She looked at the bedside table for just a few seconds, before suddenly opening it and grabbing a toy.

The toy was a dildo, vibrator, that Hoseok had given her. Of course, she had already used it during Hoseok's absence. More than 2 times this week. She missed him so much that she just couldn't help herself. And she was tired of waiting for him, so if she could buy some time "by getting prepared", there was nothing wrong...  
At the same time as she was taking the dildo, she also took the bottle of lubricating gel and induced the object of the subtance transparency, a sweet smell diffusing into the room. Yeojoo had prepared everything, the candles that smelled like vanilla on the two bedside tables, the new bed sheets, the apartment smelled clean, she had cleaned every room completely and she even put a few rose petals at the front door to the room. The atmosphere was perfectly sensual. She had also put on make-up, always very lightly. A fine line of eyeliner at the level of her eyelids, mascara that enlarged her magnificent gaze, her long, soft, brown hair falling back on the pillow, her soft, glittery skin after using a new shower gel that contained fine golden glitter and smelled like red fruits. Her pale skin then shone slightly and her nightie was very short, the nightgown stopped much higher than her thighs. This time, the clothing was completely transparent, black, and it sublimated her small body. Her mouth, which Hoseok loved to kiss more than anything, was slightly red, a raspberry red. A new lipstick she bought with Hoseok's card, again, while he was away, too busy during his business trip. 

She raised the bottom of her clothes, spreading her legs and without even preparing herself, she inserted the dildo into herself, squeaking slightly at the intrusion and at first, the feeling is never really pleasant, it's even a little painful. She had only inserted the tip of the toy for the moment and was making circular movements, moaning slightly. Even though she had used the object several times this week, her entrance was still very tight but once the time was right, she pushed the dildo a little deeper, tearing off a new squeak a little harder. And suddenly, she heard the sound of keys then the front door opens. She immediately overtook, but did not stop. She slowly moved the dildo, moving it in and out, in slow movements, continuing to squeal.

Hoseok, pulling his suitcase at the entrance, dropped a "I'm here baby!" but the only answer he heard was a moan. With the door to his room open, he heard it perfectly. He frowned his eyebrows and then he headed immediately to his room, seeing a magnificent show taking place before his eyes...

« W-Welcome home daddy... »

She whispered, between several moans, with her eyes slightly ajar and her heart beating so fast. She was so excited and so happy that Hoseok was finally back. Hoseok, for his part, stayed there watching her, as if he was in the middle of a dream.. His girlfriend was so beautiful, so gorgeous and above all, so naughty. In just a few seconds, he felt so tight in his pants and clothing was already growing. He would just take off his work jacket, already starting to get hot and drop it on the floor, then get on the bed, so he could be above Yeojoo.

« You're such a bad girl... You know that. »

Yeojoo stopped moving the dildo in her, and answered slightly breathless. 

« And bad girls should be punished, right?»

« Of course, babe. » He whispered in his ear, before biting into her lobe. After that, he would put his hands along her hips up to her two breasts, which Hoseok loved to knead. With his two large hands, he grabbed a breast in each hand and played with each nipple, enjoying seeing Yeojoo squirm slightly. 

« Don't keep me waiting... Hmm... » She said, impatiently.

« But as you said yourself, bad girls must be punished. »

« You know very well what punishment I'm talking about..»

« No, tell me. » Of course, Hoseok was doing it on purpose. He loved seeing his girlfriend begging him.

« Just fuck me.. So hard, show me how much you missed me.. I need it, so much.. » Her answer had excited Hoseok so much that he seemed to be away for a few seconds, his brain having got stuck on his sentence "show me how much you missed me." She was so exciting and so gorgeous, he could only respond to her request. He slid his hands down her hips to the toy still in her and gently removed it. She squealed slightly, her entry contracting to the sudden loss and Hoseok suddenly came to put these lips against her. It was their first kiss since he got back. He was strangely gentle at first. And as the seconds passed, Hoseok moved his lips more fervently against her own, as if he was tasting them. Then he would pass his tongue over her upper lip, asking her for access. Yeojoo obviously did not refuse and opened her mouth, their tongues intermingled immediately. 

They separated, a moment later, exchanging a loving and eager look. After that, Hoseok lifted his nightie a little further down, tickling just with one of his fingers her clitoris. His girlfriend shivered immediately, closing her eyes. And he made the clitoris roll slightly between his two fingers, then when he felt he had enough to play with, he pulled the zipper off his jeans, unbuttoned the jeans and took his sex out of his underwear and pants without even bothering to undress. He didn't undress Yeojoo either, her nightgown was too pretty on her to be removed. And he wanted something to be quick, savage but passionate like the young woman loved.  
He kissed her inner thigh, then his hands pushed her legs further apart and he rammed into her, without even warning her. She was already so wet, so tight, and Yeojoo was had given off a high-pitched scream.  
« So big..» She said, between two groans, her legs wrapped around Hoseok's waist. Although she had been prepared, she felt a slight pain again. But the excitement completely swept away this slight pain.

Hoseok wasn't moving for the moment, he didn't want to got too fast. But Yeojoo was already too impatiente and she was starting to move her hips, slowly. He realized then that he could move and began moving, gently at first. 

«You're so fucking tight,» groaned Hoseok, as they moved in perfect harmony, slowly for the moment, sweating little pearls starting to roll on their skins. Hoseok's thrusts have become most faster a few minutes later, more forceful and Yeojoo moaned ever louder, tilted her head backwards, her hands grabbing the sheet. Fortunately, the appartement was soundproofed.. One of Hoseok's hands was coming back to knead one of her small breats, and his movements was more rapid, his dick coming in and out completely of her entrance. She knew she wasn't going to last long, she could feel herself dripping. Hoseok continued to thrust harder and harder, and Yeojoo was a moaning, writhing mess, as he fucked her mercilessly. Little by little, he felt her entrance tightening around his dick. He started then to flick her clit a few times, his fingers playing again with her clitoris, while he moved inside her with so much intensity, hitting that special spot which gave her a wave of pleasure even more powerful.  
And after a few more times, a few more heated mouvements, Yeojoo screamed his name, her whole body trembling. She was coming, the pleasure was just so strong, so perfect. Hoseok was coming too inside of her, groaned, after a couple of more thrusts, his orgasm was so intense too, his sperm poured into her.

Then, they laid down for several minutes, trying to recover from their incredible orgasms and Hoseok finally said, «Damn, i missed you so much.».  
Yeojoo smiled and wrapping her arms around Hoseok's body, « I missed you so much, too.», she whispered to him.


End file.
